LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!
by audsome
Summary: Kaoru has had dreams of Kenshin. She finally remembers the ending, in it their love worked out. This prompts her to tell Kenshin of her feelings for him. Will it be a fairy tale ending? KK COMPLETE
1. A Dream

LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a fan writing for my own amusement.

Chapter 1

_"Kenshin, I love you…"_

Kaoru was sitting on the porch fanning herself in the hot summer's air. She had another dream last night of the beautiful Rurouni. Again. She never could remember the endings of her dreams with Kenshin in them. She doesn't know if she ever wanted to. Mostly they are all the same. She dreams of Kenshin leaving her, of never knowing if he loves her, of him dying.

_"Kenshin, I love you…"_

In her dreams she never knew if he would love her if she expressed her feelings. Kaoru would never tell Kenshin for fear that her love would fall on deaf ears. She was always alone in her dreams of Kenshin, but what of the end. She could never remember the end of her dreams. Never. But she didn't need to because she was afraid to tell Kenshin for fear that her love would fall on deaf ears. She had dreams where she was away from Kenshin, wanting him sorely. She would never admit to being weak but those dreams showed her her faults.

_"Kenshin, I love you…"_

She would always wake up from those dreams in crying. They would always cause her to cry even though in the real world she knew that Kenshin would never leave her again. She loves Kenshin but she would never allow herself to say it allowed for fear it would fall on def ears.

_"Kenshin, I love you…"_

But, what made last nights dream different. Unique. Special. Is that she remembers everything. How, in the beginning, she was alone. In the middle Kenshin was there, and she loved him just as much as she did in real life. Then in the end, she was alone… But, through the darkness that surrounded her Kenshin appeared to stop her tears.

She was with him, and he loved her.

_"Kenshin, I love you." _

_"I love you too, Kaoru."_

This confused Kaoru.

'Was this really what would happen if I confessed my love? It wouldn't fall on deaf ears?'

Kaoru stood up from her comfortable position. She had to find Kenshin, she wanted to. She would never forgive herself for letting this chance pass by. She was finally willing to tell Kenshin her love for him. She would find him.


	2. In the Kitchen

LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!

Notes:

'Kaoru's thoughts.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a fan writing for my own amusement.

Chapter 2

'Where is that baka Rurouni!'

She wandered around the dojo, looking for signs of Kenshin but found none. When she neared the kitchen she smelt the delicious smells that only her rurouni could make. She went inside and found him humming.

'He has the most beautiful voice.'

She stood in the doorway memorized by his wonderful vocals.

'Kenshin…'

He turned around to see Kaoru starring at him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hello Kaoru-dono, is there something that I can do for you?" He said stopping his humming.

Kaoru almost forgot her mission in the cheery voice that greeted her warmly.

'Should I?'

"Oh, nothing right now." She stammered.

'Oh kami-sama! I can't possibly tell him now that he caught me starring at him! What should I do?'

Kenshin continued cutting the vegetables, with a rhythmic beat like his humming.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes Kaoru-dono."

"Why did you stop humming?" She asked moving inside of the kitchen.

He turned around, him big amethyst eyes looking into her sapphire eyes, "oro?"

"Don't 'oro' me Kenshin. Tell me, please."

"I don't know." He answered, putting his arm behind his head, with a smile on his beautiful face. "You don't mine do you?"

'Mind what! Dang rurouni can't give a straight answer!'

She was furious that he could be so vage sometimes. Then she fought down her unecessary anger that would ruin her plans.

'Mind what? Mind that he stopped or that he was humming?'

She looked him in the eyes and moved a little closer, standing a little to his left. "Kenshin, I want to hear whatever comes out of your mouth. I think your humming is a wonderful replacement from the normal clatter that is here."

"Oro?"

'Baka Kenshin!'

"That means that I would like it very much if you would continue."

"Aa, sou " Kenshin turned around, back to his vegetables. And continue humming.

Kaoru pulled up a stool and sat across from Kenshin, Watching him chop the vegetables. Listening to him hum.

"Kaoru-dono, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Sessha does not know."

"Kenshin," Kaoru sighed, exasperated that Kenshin was making this more complicated than it needed to be. "I'm watching you make us dinner and listening to you humming."

He continued chopping.


	3. Burnt Food and Nits

LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a fan writing for my own amusement.

Chapter 3 

"Kenshin, do you like it here?" She continued to watch him chop vegetables.

"It is a little stuffy in the kitchen from the heat, that it is," he answered.

Kaoru looked up from the neat slices of vegetables up into his face. "That is not what I meant Kenshin."

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono."

"Do you like living in here, with Yahiko, and me?"

Kenshin wore a big smile. "Hai. It is better than wandering, that it is."

"Do you like living here, with me?"

Kenshin looked quizzically at her serious face. "That is the same question Kaoru-dono."

"Iie Kenshin, it isn't," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It is different. Please answer me."

Kenshin moved over to dump the vegetables in the dish that he's making, thinking about his answer. "I like living here, Kaoru-dono. With you."

The last was said a bit uncertainly but Kaoru ignored it.

'Why can't I just come out and say it? I will though. Today.'

"Kenshin, will you…stay here with me?"

"If you want me to, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin answered a bit nervously, eying Kaoru.

'What is with this guy? Can't Kenshin ever make a decision by himself?'

"Kenshin," Kaoru sighed again. She continued to watch him prepare dinner. Then, when he came in reach of her she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

She pulled Kenshin out of the kitchen, him 'oro'-ing all the way.

"Kaoru-dono! Where are you taking me?" Then when she didn't answer, "Kaoru-dono, the food will burn, that it will!"

"Who cares?!" She said not letting him stop her.

"Yahiko, and, Sano might come over. They wouldn't like burnt food. Kaoru-dono, where are you taking me?"

She didn't answer. She pulled him along like a rag doll. They ended up outside of the city in a small clearing. Kaoru stopped abruptly, almost causing the poor rurouni to run into her. She sat down dragging him along with her.

He fidgeted, squirming around trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. "Kaoru-dono, why are we out of the city?"

"Why? Because it is beautiful out here," she said taking in the fresh summer air.

"No it isn't," he answered truthfully for her, "there are nits all over the place and it's hot, that it is."

"Kenshin, do you have to complain? At least it's warm." Kaoru told Kenshin, taking her eyes off him to gaze into the blue sky.

Kaoru was holding both of Kenshin's wrists, sitting facing him. She closed her eyes letting the cool breeze blow by her.

Kenshin stayed in the position that Kaoru dragged him down into starring at her face. He didn't know what she was doing so he contented himself with staying still. Her mood could change so fast, he didn't want to get her angry.

"Kaoru-dono, what are we doing out here, de gozaru ka?" He wanted to know now. Kenshin doesn't like surprises. Kaoru was doing all that his senses say that she shouldn't be doing. She has never acted this way before.

'"


	4. Who Loves You?

LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a fan writing for my own amusement.

Chapter 4 

Kaoru returned her eyes back to Kenshin's serious one. "Kenshin, I want you to be honest with me."

"I am always honest with you Kaoru-dono, that I am," Kenshin said.

"Then this will be easy to answer." Her eyes stared into his amethyst ones. "Kenshin, I love you. I can't go on living like this, under the same roof anymore. Tell me, do you love me?"

Kenshin was surprised at what came out of her mouth. He sat, starring at her for a while before regaining himself. "Kaoru-dono? I…"

He pulled up, away from her innocent embrace. "Kaoru-_dono,_ please stop this foolish-"

"Kenshin!" She said pulling with all of her weight on his arm. "I need to know!"

Kenshin was halfway up when Kaoru stopped pulling on his arm. He contemplated his choices, couldn't lie to her, yet he couldn't tell her the truth. The hurt in her eyes would be too much for him to bear. He pulled Kaoru up. "Kaoru-dono, please. Let's just go back."

Kaoru looked defiantly back at him, sat down and refused to move until he gave her a better answer.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin whined. He was getting tired of her stubbornness. It was getting late and the others would wonder, worry, about them. "Get up!"

"No!" She said tilting her head away from him.

'He's so stubborn! Why doesn't he just answer me?'

Kenshin was exasperated. There wasn't anything he could do to get her to move. Except one thing. But he could never do that to Kaoru!

"Kaoru-dono, you will catch a chill sitting out here all night, that you will."

Kaoru held herself stubbornly. She wouldn't move. Not until he gave her what she wanted.


	5. True to Form

LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a fan writing for my own amusement.

Warning: This sounds awfully corny:)

Chapter 5

Kenshin pulled Kaoru up a little roughly. He put his hand under her chin, moving her face so that he could look into her eyes. "Kaoru-dono, you do not want sessha's love. Nothing good has ever come from it."

"Don't say that Kenshin!" She cried out. She reached out and hugged him with all of her might.

'Is that what he thinks? Oh, kami-sama! What if he doesn't love me? I don't think I could live-'

"Kenshin," she inquired as she pulled away. She drew herself top her full height, which was a bit higher than Kenshin could attest to. She didn't want to appear weak to him. "Did you not show love to me by rescuing me from the Hiruma brothers or from Jin-e? Did you not show love by rescuing Yahiko? What bad could come from this?"

Kenshin looked away, afraid his eyes would betray himself. The countless times he had caused some one pain and grief we evident in his sad eyes. "Kaoru-dono, this is neither the place or time to discuss this."

Kaoru wasn't liking what she was hearing coming from Kenshin's mouth. 'When will be a good time!"

"Let's go back-"

"No Kenshin! I'm dying to know! Please tell me!" She clasped her hands together, shacking them frantically.

She finally stopped when she opened her squinted eyes to look at Kenshin's amethyst eyes. She saw sadness that was horribly masked.

'Is Kenshin sad that he has to brake my heart? Oh, wait! What was he talking about when he sad that only sadness came from his love? Did... has he ever loved some one? It is probably likely, he is after all twenty-nine years old.'

She wiped away tears that she didn't know she cried.

Kenshin's face was a sad one.

'Maybe... maybe I can make it all better. What was torn, what was broken can always be fixed. Right?'

"Okay Kenshin. Maybe it will be better to wait until you are ready." She said a bit shakily, putting on a fake smile.

Kaoru turned around to walked home. Only once looking back to see that the dazed rurouni stood where she left him. She skipped back to him and gave him a small, gentle pull to get him walking. They walked home in companionable silence, Kenshin walking just a fraction behind Kaoru. He was starring off into space, which was completely unlike him. He didn't notice when they arrived at the dojo gates. He didn't notice Yahiko swinging his bokken in a sloppy form. He didn't notice that he passed his room.

He was following Kaoru so that he could explain it all to her.

Kenshin stopped when they had reached their destination. Her room, a place where they could have privacy. He went into her room hesitantly. Kenshin and Kaoru sat down facing each other. They sat in an awkward silence while Kenshin tried to organize his thoughts.


	6. Silence to Percussions

LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just a fan writing for my own amusement.

Chapter 6

Sanosuke was walking around the dojo looking for any one. He didn't want to exert himself by shouting out the residence' names so he just sauntered about. As he neared the courtyard he could hear the sound of wood banging on wood. He entered the courtyard to find Yahiko practicing by himself.

"Hey Yahiko," Sano called out.

Yahiko stopped practicing to spare a hand to wipe his brow. "Yeah?"

Sano walked over to the boy. "Where is everybody?"

Yahiko finished off his last swing and put his bokken point down into the ground to lean on it. "Dunno."

Yahiko noticed that he hadn't seen Kenshin or Kaoru since lunchtime. He had spent the afternoon doing chores for Megumi at the clinic. When he had come home he found some food on the stove. He finished cooking it, ate and then started practicing. He had wanted some free time to brush up on a swing that was a bit difficult for him. That was one reason he hadn't noticed the absence of anyone.

Yahiko pondered one last moment before he remembered seeing some vague image of people walking by him while he was in the furrows of practice. "Huh, I think they're home. I'm not sure."

"C'mon, let's go check." Sano said leading off into the house, Yahiko following closely behind.

No one had turned on any of the lights. It was late in the day now so the hallways were a bit dark.

"Where are we going?" Yahiko asked after stabbing his toe for the fifth time.

"Hello boys," came a creep voice from across the hallway.

Yahiko jumped into Sano causing him to fall forward towards the voice. They tumbled to the ground together. Three bodies, two of which were males and the other was female.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Shouted an angry voice that Sano and Yahiko thought sounded like Megumi.

They unorderly picked themselves up. Megumi light a candle when she found one.

She looked from Sano to Yahiko then back again. "Where is Kenshin? Or Kaoru?"

"I don't know?" Was the reply from both of them.

"Let's check their rooms. Maybe they retired early." Megumi offered walking to Kenshin's room first closely followed by Sanosuke and Yahiko. They reached Kenshin's room in silence. Megumi slowly slid the shoji open and peeked her head into t the room. She didn't see any one just an immaculately clean room. "No ones here," she whispered and continued on in silence to Kaoru's room.

They saw that the lights where on in Kaoru's room so they stopped but before Megumi opened the door she put her eat against the door.

"What are you doing?" whispered Yahiko.

Megumi put a finger up to her lips for silence and continued listening. After a while Sanosuke put his ear on the door too.

"Aw man! You too Sano," Yahiko said.

"Shh!"

Yahiko, now curious, leaned against the door too but put too much pressure on the door. Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko went crashing through into Kaoru's room. Kenshin and Kaoru jumped at the sudden intrusion. Kenshin moved over to help up Sano and Megumi, Kaoru went over and pulled up Yahiko.

"What are you guys Doing?" exclaimed Kaoru as she took in her broken door.

Megumi looked embarrassed, while Sanosuke mumbled something about a fox being too curious for her own good and Yahiko looked flustered at having Sanosuke fall on top of him.

Megumi quickly recovered. "What are the two of you doing?" She asked innocently giving the room her full attention.

"I was telling Kaoru-dono something that I was." Kenshin answered back. Kaoru nodded in assent.

Yahiko was again curious, "what where you telling her?"

"Uh..." Kenshin stuttered out. He looked to Kaoru who was studying her kimono. "Sit down please and sessha will tell you." Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin but looked back to her kimono after a second.

Megumi looked a little uncertain but took a seat across from where Kenshin was. Sano and Yahiko followed suit sitting to each of her sides. Kaoru was sitting in a corner of her room while Kenshin was sitting close to the middle of it.

Kenshin didn't look directly at anyone, his gaze looking behind the heads of Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko.

"Sessha was telling Kaoru-dono about something that happened in sessha's past." Kenshin said, then sighed as if he would rather be somewhere else, anywhere else in the world besides sitting there in the middle of Kaoru's room. Megumi noticed all of the 'sessha's Kenshin was using, he normally didn't say that many in a day. "Sessha... sessha was... Sessha was married once. My wife Himura Tomoe, the wife I killed with my own hands. It began in the Bakumatsu, the story of the hatred behind this scar." His hand moved up to caress the scar that every one was always wondering about.

Megumi gasped in surprise, she looked to Kaoru to see how she reacted to this startling news. Kaoru was still looking at her kimono but she looked like she had already heard this and this was just a confirmation of what she heard before.

Sanosuke and Yahiko looked with horror at Kenshin. It was startling news to find out that Kenshin had had a wife but for him to tell them that he had killed her was more shocking.

Kenshin noticed tears leaking through Kaoru's now tightly closed eyes. He wanted to reach out to comfort her, to erase her worries but was afraid to. He didn't know how she would react. Would she treat him as the monster he is or would she love him like a newborn babe?


	7. Tall Tails and Scars

LA! LA! LA! LA! LA!

Chapter 7

Kenshin looked anything but like the friendly Rurouni they had come to love. He wasn't smiling. His mouth was in a grimace unwilling to let him hide his pain from the people he cared most about. "I cause her pain, so much pain before I met her," he whispered out. He was a monster. He is a monster.

"She was to be married to a man named Akira Kiyosato. But he left on a bodyguard assignment. One that I was supposed to ambush. I did, he was so stubborn. Unwilling to die. That is what I thought when I was fighting him. He was the last one to go, he had to go do. He finally managed to get me. He gave me the vertical scar in this cross-shaped pantomime." He told them tracing the scar that he was talking about, putting his finger along the ridges.

Sanosuke, Megumi and Yahiko were stunned by what they heard. How could all this be true? How could their harmless rurouni do something like that? Yes, they had heard all the bloody rumors of the war, but hearing it come from Kenshin, from the Hitokiri Battousai was horrifying.

"Kenshin, you don't have to go on," Megumi told him once she gathered her courage to work her frozen jaw.

"You should hear this," he answered her but kept his eyes on the ground. "It was the first time I had gotten injured on the job." He said the last part with a little venom, the only emotion he showed besides the sadness that consumed him."It would bleed long after it should have healed up. I didn't like it, seeing so much of my own blood."

"When I was going to the inn that we stayed at another hired assassin like me ambushed me. After I laid the final bow on him I found out that our fight had not gone unwatched. Tomoe was standing before me, covered in the blood of the man I had just killed."

They watched him, stunned. That's their beautiful first meeting? How could some one fall in love with some one after a thing like that?

"She offered to help me, I guessed then that she wanted to help get rid of all the blood. But she fainted before she could walk to me. I took her back to the inn not knowing what else to do with her. The owner on the inn took her in for the night. I-"

"Kenshin!" Megumi spoke up sharply. "I don't care what happened. I don't need to know, and if I hear anymore I don't know what I'll do! We already told you your past doesn't matter to us and if you can't see that then we'll help you. But please, don't make me hear anymore of this!"

She was in tears, she couldn't stand the gruesome story enfolding before her. How could the peaceful Rurouni before her hurt anyone? She looked to her left, then her right at the boys she had walked in there with to make sure they caught her drift.

"Yeah Kenshin," Sanosuke agreed. "We don't care what you did in your past. We've already told you countless times that it doesn't matter to us. We won't hear anymore."

Megumi was the first to get up; she walked serenely to the door and waited for them to catch up. Sanosuke walked over to her and with a glance from Megumi Yahiko too left the room.

When they got outside into he crisp night air they all exhaled a sigh that spoke of freedom. Megumi sat down where she stood and held herself to stop from shivering. She knew that Kenshin was an assassin but she couldn't bare the thought of him killing any one. She always thought of him as somehow... pure. He seemed like it when ever they teased him.

"Why'd we have to leave?" Yahiko muttered from in front of her.

"Didn't you see, couldn't you hear how hard it was for him to speak? I do not want to hurt him in any way."

Kenshin let out a little oro after their departure but stayed where he was. He was well aware that they said they didn't care about his past, but he could feel their greed to know more. He could tell it was hard for Megumi to say those words and leave. If he were willing to tell them then why wouldn't they want to hear?

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered his name. It was the first time she had spoken since he started telling her the story. He didn't finish telling her the whole story but now he was reluctant to do so. "How... why would..." She crawled over to him and sat down right in front of him. "Did you love her?"

"Yes," came the pained answer.

"Do you love me?"

He looked up from the flooring he had been starring at and looked into her sapphire eyes. "I am unworthy to love some one as innocent and pure as you are. But..." he continued as he saw the disappointment arise in her, "I love you Kaoru. I have loved you since I first met you. You are so beautiful and lovable. How could any one not love you?"

"That is all I needed Kenshin," Kaoru told him resting a hand over his mouth so that no more unwelcome thoughts about his unworthiness popped out. "And I love you too. I will always love you."

Kenshin moved in closer to her, kissing her hand out of the way. "I will always love you too." He hugged her never wanting to let go and she returned his hug. They laid in that warm embrace until they decided to find out more about the other. Kenshin kissed her neck, which let out a high giggle from Kaoru.

_The End_


End file.
